De volta para casa
by DarkBluQueen
Summary: Chris volta para casa depois do incidente de Kijuju para umas rápidas férias. Ele apenas espera encontrar sua velha amiga, Jill (pra quem havia emprestado a casa), mas encontra algo muito melhor.


Os personagens de Resident Evil pertencem a Capcom.

Re Fic

Chris olhou para fora da janela do táxi, as luzes da cidade passavam rapidamente e o embalavam seu sono mais ainda. Chris havia acabado de terminar toda a papelada da missão de Kijuju e agora iria tirar uma pequena pausa entre esta e a próxima missão. Ele só não se entregava ao sono, pois queria chegar em casa e aproveitar a companhia de Jill.

A morena (ela já havia pintado o cabelo) havia retornado mais cedo para os EUA depois da última missão, pois ela tinha muita coisa pra por em dia e uma série gigantesca de exames para concluir. Então Jill voltou primeiro deixando um relutante Chris entregue a uma montanha de trabalho burocrático. Havia insistido que ela ficasse em sua casa até que se instalasse melhor.

Meia hora depois, Chris estava parado na entrada de sua casa e ficou decepcionado ao ver todas as luzes (com exceção as da varanda) desligadas, indicando que Jill já estava dormindo. Chris abriu a porta com sua chave e entrou. Tirou o casaco e colocou no armário de casacos, deixou suas malas na entrada da sala e foi até a cozinha. Iria comer algo e cair na cama.

Assim que Chris abriu a geladeira, a luz da cozinha ligou e ele ouviu a voz de Jill vindo de sua esquerda. Chris olhou para ela e prendeu o ar por um momento. Ela estava ali, parada, olhando para ele, usando somente uma blusa sua que mal atingia o meio da perna e talvez nada por baixo.

- Chris? – ela perguntou se aproximando

- Ah... Oi! Quer dizer... Boa noite! – ele disse se endireitando e olhando para ela.

- Eu não sabia que você chegaria hoje.

- É... Eu queria fazer uma surpresa... – ele disse coçando a cabeça e tentando não olhar para as pernas dela.

- Você deveria ter me ligado, eu teria feito o jantar – ela disse se aproximando.

- Ah... Não precisa.

- Você deve estar com fome... Por que você não senta enquanto eu faço algo pra você.

- Jill, eu não quero incomodar.

- Que é isso Chris... Você me hospedou na sua casa, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer – Ela disse empurrando ele levemente em direção a cadeira e depois se voltando para a geladeira – Então, você fechou a missão em Kijuju?

- Ah... Sim! – ele disse se esforçando para se concentrar. Ele não podia deixar de olhar para Jill, principalmente na posição que ela se encontrava agora. Jill estava curvada pegando coisas na geladeira e isso deixava seu bumbum em evidência, e Chris podia ver claramente a calcinha rendada dela.

- Isso ótimo! Você vai poder finalmente relaxar, depois de três anos trabalhando sem pausa – ela disse fechando a geladeira e depositando os ingredientes sobre a mesa. Chris tinha que respirar fundo e manter seu corpo sobre controle, pois reações estavam começando a acontecer – Eu não consigo deixar de te agradecer por tudo que você fez por mim...

- Você é minha parceira e amiga, eu não poderia ter feito menos.

- Você fez muito mais que isso – ela disse enquanto aprontava o sanduíche – você não me esqueceu, você me procurou e me salvou e por isso... – ela disse terminando o sanduíche e colocando em um prato e colocando suco em um copo – eu serei eternamente grata.

E então Jill se aproximou dele, pôs o sanduíche e o suco na frente dele. E antes que Chris pudesse registrar, ela deu um selinho em seus lábios. Chris ficou estático, olhando para ela enquanto a mesma caminhava lentamente para o outro lado da bancada e se sentava.

- Então? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- O que? – ele perguntou tentando acordar.

- Você não vai comer? – e no segundo seguinte Chris deu uma mordida no sanduíche – Está gostoso? – ele acenou com a cabeça – Que bom... Então... A agente Sheva?

- O que tem ela? – ele perguntou intrigado.

- Como ela está?

- Ela está bem, eu acho. Nós nos separamos um pouco depois do término da missão.

- Ah, eu queria saber como ela estava. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Eu posso tentar conseguir o contato dela pra você – ele disse terminando de comer e bebendo o suco.

- Isso seria bom – Jill esperou ele terminar para retirar o prato da frente dele e lavar a louça.

- Estava bom, obrigado.

- De nada. Por que você não sobe e toma um banho? Eu só vou terminar isso aqui e ir pra cama.

- Tudo bem... Boa noite então. – ele disse meio confuso. Uma hora ela estava toda carinhosa e depois ficava distante.

Chris ficou repassando os últimos eventos na cabeça enquanto subia até seu quarto e ia direto para o banheiro. Chris entrou no banheiro e começou a se despir e não ficou surpreso ao ver o estava em que seu corpo se encontrava, pois ainda estava viva em sua cabeça a imagem do bumbum de Jill. Chris balançou a cabeça, entrou no chuveiro e ligou a água.

Estava parado, debaixo da água fria, as duas mãos apoiadas na parede e os olhos fechados. Pensando em Jill, pensando no rápido beijo que havia recebido, no corpo dela e não podia deixar de sentir seu corpo ficando mais quente e rígido. Chris ficou minutos debaixo do chuveiro, mas aquilo não iria passar tão cedo. Desligou a água, enrolou uma toalha ao redor do quadril e pegou outra para enxugar o cabelo. Saiu do banheiro direto para o quarto e ficou estático novamente ao ver Jill sentada em um lado da cama.

- Ah, você ainda está todo molhado... – ela imediatamente se levantou e caminhou até ele – Você tem que se cuidar melhor, Chris. É outono e está frio, você pode acabar ficando doente.

Antes que Chris pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Jill pegou a toalha que ele segurava e começou a secar o seu corpo, começando pelos ombros e descendo. Quando Jill atingiu seu quadril, ela retirou a toalha que o cobria e enxugou as pernas dele. Chris se encontrava extremamente encabulado, pelo seu atual estado e pelo qual próximo o rosto de Jill estava do seu membro.

- Pronto! – ela disse se levantando e aparentemente ignorando a empolgação do corpo de Chris – Mas você não pode ir dormir neste estado... – ela disse olhando fixamente para o membro dele – Mas eu resolvo isso pra você.

- Jill? – Chris se assustou com a velocidade em que Jill, tirou a camisa e se pôs de joelho e o tomou em sua boca. Ele estava completamente rendido a ela.

A mente de Chris estava em conflito, ali, aos seus pés estava sua antiga parceira e melhor amiga, fazendo o que ele sempre quis que ela fizesse e Chris estava extremamente surpreso com o atual comportamento de Jill. Quando Chris estava no limite, Jill se afastou e o guiou até a cama, tirou a calcinha e o empurrou e deitando sobre ele.

- Você está tão calado... Está tudo bem, Chris? – ela perguntou acariciando o escalpo dele.

- Eu só estou meio surpreso... Eu não esperava essa recepção toda.

- Eu estive esperando pra fazer isso com você há muito tempo... – e dizendo isso ela trocou de posição, forçando Chris a ficar em cima dela – Eu senti muito a sua falta.

- Eu também senti a sua.

- Então me mostra... Me mostra com toda a sua força – e Chris sentiu as pernas dela envolverem sua cintura e o empurrarem para mais perto.

- É o que eu mais quero.

Chris se apossou da boca de Jill com um beijo arrebatador e enquanto isso a penetrava devagar. A sentia apertada ao redor dele, mas era a melhor sensação que já tivera. Jill arqueou as costas, o que fez seus seios pressionar contra o peito definido dele. Chris firmou as mãos em seus quadris e aumentou a velocidade. Jill segurava com força em seus ombros e só o que se ouviu era o barulho dos corpos se chocando e os gemidos de Jill.

Minutos depois os dois estavam deitados lado a lado, ofegantes e felizes. Chris virou de lado e envolveu a cintura de Jill com o braço, fazendo conchinha nela.

- Obrigado pela recepção.

- É o que o meu amor merece... – ela disse sorrindo.

- O seu amor? – ele perguntou arqueando a cabeça.

- Sim, por que eu amo você! – ela deu um leve beijo que foi cortado por um bocejo.

- Você deve estar cansada, vamos dormir agora. – ele disse se ajeitando na cama e cobrindo seus corpos com o lençol.

- Boa noite... – Jill disse sonolenta.

- Boa noite pra você também... – Chris disse beijando o ombro dela – meu amor.

Fim.

E aí? O que vcs acharam? Não esqueçam de deixar review. Essa é minha primeira fic sobre RE e se for bem eu posso até fazer uma continuação.


End file.
